In the End
by Mirfaen
Summary: *Vignette* This short story takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring. A man from Aragorn and Legolas' past returns, seeking revenge on the Elf that killed his brother.


Title: In the End

Author: Amorous

Story Rating: PG-13 (for violence)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's characters or places, and I don't make money off them. Any unrecognizable characters are most likely mine, please don't use them without asking first.

****

In the End

It was a warm, windy night. The full moon cast an eerie glow on the rocky landscape beneath it. Three figures crouched in a small cave, looking out at the remains of an old rockslide. Behind it waited a horde of dark, angry creatures.

"This is a pretty fix we've got ourselves into." Stated Tamar, matter of factly. "Now what'll we do? They chased us a good mile or so. If they're so intent upon bringing us down, why don't they rush the cave and be done with it?"

"They know we have an archer," mused Aragorn, sitting next to him. "Perhaps they've realized that by the time they reach us, more than half of them would be dead." 

"Well we can hardly try escape now," Tamar continued in frustration. "This blasted entrance plainly allows only one person through at a time. They'll shoot us down the second we step outside."

Legolas, the third of the group, spoke up with a look of growing unease. "They meant for us to come here." The pale blonde hair resting about his shoulders stood out in the darkness and was rustled by a gust of warm air. His bright eyes caught and held those of his companions. "The voice which commanded them was not that of an Orc."

Aragorn realized the Elf was right and cursed himself for not seeing it earlier. Dark storm clouds passed over the moon and blocked its glow.

A voice came to them from across the clearing, shouting to be heard above the wind. Its sound was melodious but held a strong undertone of malice.

"I'm surprised you let yourselves be maneuvered into such a corner! I expected more from you!"

Legolas narrowed his eyes and looked at Aragorn, who was already staring back. Something had sparked in both their memories. Something about that voice…

"Come, do you not remember me? You said once you'd know the voices of the Lavi Brothers anywhere. Is this any different?"

Legolas closed his eyes as his suspicions came true. Aragorn slid a hand to his forehead.

"As I'm sure you've guessed, I have come to take my revenge on the Elf that killed my brother. I advise you, Elf, to come out on your own so that we might finish what has been started."

Legolas opened his eyes to find both men staring at him. The Elf sighed.

"And if I refuse?" He called back. For a moment, his only answer was the howling of the wind.

"If you should refuse, I'll send these friends of mine to escort you out and kill your companions." A raucous cheer rose behind him as the Orcs thirsted for blood.

"Make your choice, Elf."

After a moment, Tamar spoke up in total confusion. "What is going on? Who is that?"

"That man's name is Alymar Lavi." Legolas began. "I can't believe he found us after so many years."

"Tamar, we will have to make a long story short." Aragorn cut in. "This man and his twin brother, Amadeo, used to run an illegal fighting ring. Years ago, Legolas and I stumbled upon it and heard some things we shouldn't have. Unfortunately, their guards caught us and brought us before the Lavi Brothers. Amadeo would have had us killed, but Alymar took a special interest in Legolas. Apparently he'd heard of Elven fighting skills, but had never seen one in action before. So they held us there as prisoners and forced us to fight in their ring. Neither of us lost for weeks and Amadeo became angry. He took Legolas on himself, hoping to finally kill him, but in the end, it was he who was killed."

Tamar nodded in slow understanding. "And now Alymar seeks to fight Legolas and do what his brother was unable to."

"My friends here are becoming restless." Alymar called to them.

Legolas turned to his friends and spoke quickly to them, a plan forming in his mind. "He won't expect an attack from the cave. You have your bows, do you not?"

"We do." Said Tamar.

"Good. I will go out. Alymar will not meet me alone, he will send his Orcs to have me surrounded before showing himself at all. Wait until most or all of the Orcs are upon me to shoot. We have a better chance that way."

"Legolas, no." Aragorn interjected. "You know how dangerous that man is. I will not let you go out there alone."

"You have to, Strider. You have no chance otherwise."

A rhythmic pounding came to their ears as the Orcs beat their weapons on the ground in anticipation.

"Legolas," Tamar said in desperation. "We don't have your Elf eyes. We won't even know when the Orcs are in the open."

"I shall give you a signal when the time is right." Legolas replied, sounding confident, but the men could detect a hint of fear and uncertainty. The Elf told them what to look for and then stood abruptly.

"Namarie, mellon nin." Legolas whispered and stepped quickly through the entrance and into the night, bow in hand.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called harshly, but it was too late. He and Tamar looked out into the darkness. Legolas walked slowly into the clearing, the wind playing games with his cloak. The pounding beat of the Orcs turned to an uproar of screams and jeers.

Aragorn shook his head and pulled his bow off his back, readying an arrow and nodding for Tamar to do likewise.

Halfway between the cave and the rockslide the Elf Prince stopped and stood still, the wind whipping his hair about his face. His sharp ears heard a command being given and he saw the Orcs come towards him from behind the rocks, ever shouting and sneering at him. They fanned out and began to flank him. Now was the time.

The moon broke through the dark clouds and lit the clearing in a sudden, brilliant light. Legolas chose that moment to lift his hands out to his sides and tilt his head towards the sky. There was the signal. A strong gust of wind hit him and flung his cloak out behind him. His body took on a slight glow, as Wood Elves often do at night, under the moon. This magnificent sight was forever branded in Aragorn's memory- his closest friend standing alone amongst so many dark shapes, arms raised to his sides, and lit by the moon. It was the perfect sacrifice.

But Aragorn lost no time thinking about it. His arrow shot out alongside Tamar's, both finding their intended target. He reached back for another arrow, but was suddenly slammed into the ground as something heavy landed atop of him. He was still stunned from the suddenness of the attack when he felt a punch to his stomach, and a sharp blow to his head left him completely dazed. He felt himself being dragged to his feet and pulled roughly out of the cave.

An arrow shot by Legolas' head and saw the Orc nearest him fall. They rushed him on all sides now and he pulled out his knife. He had dealt only a few blows when he felt his bow ripped from his hand. Noises behind him caused him to turn. He saw Aragorn and Tamar being shoved toward him, struggling hard against the Orcs that held them.

This small distraction cost him. He felt a hard blow to his back, and went down to his knees. A punch in his face followed and before he could recover, a strong hand gripped his neck and flipped him on his back. He was held to the ground and felt a knife at his throat.

The Elf heard laughter by his head and twisted to see Alymar standing near him. The man wore dark hunting clothes, similar to Aragorn's, and his long black hair was done in many small braids.

"Well done," Alymar nodded to the Orcs. "Now Legolas, do you truly think me so foolish? I knew I would need leverage over you somehow. Thankfully your friends will supply just that." The man waved and the Orcs formed a circle around Alymar and Legolas, dragging Aragorn and Tamar with them. 

Aragorn cursed himself for the second time that night for being so ignorant. He didn't know how he could have possibly missed the opening in the roof of the cave, or heard the Orcs' approach. Now Legolas stood alone against a man who wanted him dead. If anything happened to him…

"Now it's time for me to finish you." Alymar hissed in the Elf's face. "For my brother." He walked over to Legolas' fallen knife and kicked it toward him.

Legolas picked it up and shot Aragorn and Tamar a look of uncertainty. Aragorn looked back in a rage of helplessness. 

Alymar began to circle the Elf, his face showing nothing but malice. In his hand was a long sword. 

"Feel your fear." The man taunted slowly.

"Feel your own," Legolas shot back. "While you still can."

Alymar lunged, and the fight began. Sword met knife and they clashed upon each other in a fury of blows, neither side letting up an inch. The sound of ringing metal echoed about the rocks as the opponents attacked each other. They moved so fast it was hard for those watching to keep up. 

Legolas ducked a swing aimed for his head, grabbed Alymar's arm and twisted, causing the man to drop his blade. Legolas kicked it away. Alymar locked eyes with him in a rage, daring the Elf to strike him down. Legolas shook his head.

The man growled and tackled Legolas full in the stomach. The pair flew to the ground and Legolas' knife was knocked from his hand. Alymar punched him repeatedly in the face, until the Elf snatched his hands and tried to roll away. Blood trickled from the Elf's nose and mouth. The two wrestled on the ground for the upper hand. Legolas shoved Alymar to the ground and the man's hand raised to strike him. But instead of a fist, he held Legolas' knife. Alymar drove the blade into the Elf's shoulder.

Legolas hissed in pain and stumbled back off Alymar. Shakily, he pulled the knife from his shoulder and tried to stop the blood flow with his hand. He looked up and saw Alymar advancing, sword in hand again. Legolas raised his knife with his good hand, and the battle resumed; only now it was a struggle for the Elf just to survive. Each blow he blocked was more painful than the last.

Seeing an opening, he kicked Alymar in the stomach. The man doubled over and Legolas kicked him again in the head, knocking him down. The Elf then began to sway and clutched his throbbing, bloody shoulder again. Alymar seized him and pulled him to the ground. The man raised his sword for the killing blow, a look a satisfaction on his face. 

Legolas saw the sword flying toward him. He jerked to the side and thrust his knife upward. It slid deep into the man's midsection. 

Legolas looked into Alymar's eyes, seeing first shock, then acceptance. The man fell heavily on the Elf and didn't rise.

Legolas heard clashing all around him and tried to push Alymar off, but realized that he was quickly blacking out. The world became dark and he knew no more.

**

Aragorn dropped his sword as the last of the Orcs fled and rushed over to the two bloody bodies that remained motionless on the ground. He rolled Alymar off his friend and laid a hand on the Elf's neck. He felt a weak pulse and sighed in relief.

Tamar was suddenly beside him. "Is he alright?!"

"He will be. It looks like a flesh wound only-no lasting damage."

Legolas' eyes fluttered open. He held a hand to his shoulder, moaning.

"Are they gone?" He managed.

"Yes." Aragorn returned, wrapping the Elf's shoulder. "You may rest easy now. It is over."

__

Let me know what you think. This is short because it was in response to a contest, and it had to be 2,000 words or less. (It's actually quite interesting…if you want to see the other results, look for Cassia and go to her website. She's got some great stuff!) 

This story is supposed to take place long before the Fellowship of the Ring, when Aragorn was around his late twenties or so. Maybe early thirties.

I'm currently working on a full story that would be a prequel to this one, when Aragorn and Legolas were actually in the fighting ring. It won't come out right away, but it will sometime soon. Like I said, let me know what you think about this one. Thanks!


End file.
